The Minx & The Cutiepie
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Youtuber & Girlfriend Of Pewdiepie,Cutiepie Marzia Is Going To Stay With Her Friend,Youtuber Hannah Minx,For 2 Weeks Whilest Pewds Is Away On Buisness-But Can Life Change In Those 2 Weeks ? And Just Why Is Hannah So Eager To Have Marzia Over ?


**The Minx & The Cutiepie-A Webshow Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature**

**Pairing:Hannah Minx & Cutiepie Marzia**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Hannah,Marzia Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction,None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:Youtuber & Girlfriend Of Pewdiepie,Cutiepie Marzia Is Going To Stay With Her Friend,Youtuber Hannah Minx,For 2 Weeks Whilest Pewds Is Away On Buisness-But Can Life Change In Those 2 Weeks ? And Just Why Is Hannah So Eager To Have Marzia Over ?**

**"konichwa marzia !"**

**hannah minx,one of the most well known youtubers,had just opened her front door to see her friend cutiepie marzia,another youtuber known for dating pewdiepie amongst other things-marzia was coming over to stay for 2 weeks whilest her boyfriend pewdie was away on what could potentially be huge buisness for him.**

**"hello hannah,thank you so much for having me over,i couldnt bare being on my own,especially in pewdie's house,though dont tell him i said that"**

**"hehe dont worry marzia,whatever's said between us stays between us,now how about i help you upstairs with your bags then we can relax and get to eating sweets and have some fun !"**

**"that sounds like exactly what i want to do"**

**both marzia and hannah smiled as hannah helped marzia upstairs,hannah had indeed let marzia stay with her,she had infact been the one to suggest it to marzia,who accepted it happily,beacuse marzia wanted a chance to get to know hannah better,and make a few fun videos with her for both of their youtube channels-what she didnt know,however,was hannah's alterior motive for wanting marzia to stay with her.**

**"this is my bedroom marzia,i hope you dont mind that i only have the one bed though,i'll sleep on the floor in a sleep bag if want the bed"**

**"oh no no,this is your house and your being so kind to me letting me stay here,i couldnt ask you to sleep on the floor in your own house,i'd feel so mean"**

**"it wouldnt be you being mean marzia,it'd be me making sure your comfortable here,i dont mind really,unless you wanna sleep in the bed with me,if your comfortable sleeping in the same bed as another girl"**

**marzia took a few moments to think it over,whilest she did hannah looked through marzia's clothes she had packed for the two weeks she was staying over as she unpacked them for marzia,and thought to herself she'd enjoy seeing marzia in some of them,especially some of the more erotic ones-plus,hannah had a present for her she was sure she'd enjoy-as hannah was unpacking marzia's delicates,marzia finally said**

**"i guess that's ok,after all we're both friends,and we're both girls,it's not like anything weird would happen with us both sleeping in the same bed would it ?"**

**"of course not marzia san !-so it's settled then,we'll sleep together in the same bed and it'll be great !"**

**"it'll be just like a sleep over right ? two girl friends sleeping in the same bed swapping stories and doing eachother's makeup and having girly talks and stuff ?"**

**"of course marzia san,these 2 weeks are about us having fun and making some fun videos along the way for both of our channels-ooo,i nearly forgot"**

**hannah acted like she had forgotten something,purposefully bending over to get something out of a bottom draw,marzia seeing hannah's cute behind as hannah bent over-hannah wanted her to see it,even if right now she was wearing a skirt,she knew marzia would see underneath it,and she wanted her to get used to her ass,beacuse by the time these two weeks would be over,she was sure marzia would love it.**

**"what're you looking for down there hannah ? you need help ?"**

**"no marzia san,it's a surprise for you"**

**"ooooo,you got me a surprise ? oh i absolutely love and adore surprises ! thank you so much hannah !"**

**"it was the least i could do for my ichiban nakano ii tomodachi"**

**"what does that mean ?"**

**"it means my number one friend in japanese"**

**marzia blushed hearing that,which made hannah smile-she knew that slowly,surely,marzia would more then like her,marzia not knowing hannah allready more then liked marzia.**

**"oh,wow,you really think that highly of me you'd call me your number one friend ?"**

**"of course marzia san,your such a nice person,especially to me,how could you not be my number one friend"**

**hannah smiled,as she got out a small box from her draw she had purposefully took her time in 'finding' when she allready knew where it was-and so far,everything was going to plan.**

**"here's your surprise,i hope you like it,i went to many shops to find this for you"**

**"awwwww,you didnt have to go to so much trouble for me hannah,your such an amazing friend"**

**"i do my best for those i care about,marzia san"**

**marzia blushed crimson this time,as well as smiling at hannah,hannah was being so nice to her,and she didnt have to be at all-but she was,and marzia couldnt help but want to repay the kindness somehow,but first,she wanted to see her surprise,so she opened the small black box,and her when she saw what was inside,she gasped.**

**"do you like it marzia san ? i hope you do"**

**"i do,it's amazing !"**

**hannah had bought marzia a set of hello kitty lingerie,the perfect fit for marzia,and she knew marzia's size beacuse she had asked her a while ago whilest planning this all,pretending it was for a costume for a video she had planned.**

**"oooooo,i'd love to try it on now,can i hannah ? can i can i can i pleaseeeee"**

**"hehe,of course you can marzia san,i dont mind at all,i'd love to see you in it"**

**marzia blushed again,she hoped that trying on her gift would possibly make hannah happy,beacuse right now,hannah was doing so much for her,and she was doing so little for hannah in return.**

**"where can i get changed ?"**

**"the bathroom is just through this door here marzia san,you can get changed in there if you wish,i also have another surprise for you afterwards"**

**"gosh,you dont have to hannah"**

**"i want to,you've been kind to me in the past,this is my way of saying thank you marzia san"**

**marzia smiled and went into the door hannah showed her by hannah's bed,whilest she did,hannah went over to her bedroom door and silently locked it,then went back over towards her bed and got out two more boxes,one small one and one medium one,and waited for marzia to finish changing.**

**"im ready hannah,wanna see me ?"**

**"of course i do marzia san !"**

**"ok,here goes something"**

**marzia walked out,and hannah couldnt help but love how marzia looked in the lingerie she had bought for marzia,and now she was in it,hannah wanted just as much to get her out of it.**

**"you look breath taking marzia san,you should definatly keep that on,that is,if your ok with that"**

**"i dont mind,and thank you,i didnt know whether you'd think i was pretty in it or not"**

**"oh i do,now,here is your other surprise marzia san"**

**hannah handed marzia the small black box,which,when marzia opened,contained 2 silver rings with red hearts engraved on them.**

**"oh wow,they're so beautiful hannah,what are they"**

**"they're special rings,a ring i'd only give someone i really care about marzia san,and i really,truly care about you"**

**"oh,wow,i...i..."**

**hannah smiled,she put one of the rings on marzia's ring finger,it fit perfectly-she put the other one on her ring finger,then she said.**

**"marzia san,i love you"**

**"you love me ?-r-r-r-really ?"**

**"yes,really,thats why i got you that ring,i think your so beautiful,so cute,so amazing,so perfect,so innocent,i love everything about you marzia san,and i want to be with you"**

**"you want to be with me ? like,romantically ?"**

**hannah answered marzia's question by passionatly kissing her,which at first surprised her,but marzia soon relaxed,as hannah's embrace was nice,warm,loving,plus,she felt like maybe,being with hannah would be her way of paying hannah back for her kindness-maybe this kiss could lead to something-but how would she break it to pewds ?-eventually,the two seperated as they both needed air,marzia blushing crimson red,but with a loving look on her face.**

**"wow,i've never been kissed like that before,not by pewdie or anyone,especially a woman-hannah,i'd love to be with you,but,im dating pewdie,i just couldnt break his heart like that,it'd crush him,and he's been hurt so many times before"**

**"marzia san,dont worry about that now,allow me to show you just how much you'll enjoy being with me"**

**hannah got up,and sauntered into the bathroom with her medium sized black box,shaking her ass along the way,marzia not being able to help but look,the way hannah shook it was almost transfixing to marzia,almost hypnotising-a few moments of waiting later,and marzia heard hannah's voice.**

**"im coming in now,i hope your ready marzia san"**

**"ready ? for what hannah ?"**

**hannah walked into the bedroom,and the sight marzia saw made her voiceless for a moment-hannah was wearing a sultry,seductive black lace bikini,quite revealing,marzia licked her lips absent mindedly,which hannah noticed,and it made her know that her plan was coming to fruition.**

**"do you like how i look marzia san ?"**

**"i do,i think you look amazing sexy hannah"**

**did those words just come out of her mouth ? did marzia just really call her friend hannah amazingly sexy ?-marzia noticed hannah crawl sexually onto the bed,marzia laying back as hannah did,at this point,hannah was straddling marzia,and marzia didnt know how,but for some reason,she didnt care either-she was mesmerized by how hot hannah looked.**

**"im glad you like it marzia san,beacuse now,your going to see what i look like without clothes on,a sight i think you'll love,and will enjoy getting used to,but first,i want to take your clothes off"**

**"i'd love you to take them off hannah"**

**did marzia really just say that ? marzia felt like she wasnt in control of herself anymore,like her instincts had taken over her,that,or she really had fallen for hannah,and she was falling deeper for her with every moment-hannah licked her lips as she proceeded to slide off marzia's bra,exposing her perky,delicious looking breasts,hannah couldnt wait to have fun with those-she then sexually slid down marzia's body,and slid off her thong,revealing marzia's delicious looking,clean shaven pussy,and hannah wanted it,oh so badly-she then straddled marzia again,whom by this point was cutely biting her lip,letting out small,cute moans of pleasure,hannah knew that even her touch alone seemingly turned marzia on.**

**"you look so damn sexy naked marzia san,would you like to see me naked ?"**

**"i want to see you naked badly hannah,please,take that lingerie off"**

**hannah smirked,she knew marzia was hers,so she eagerly slid off her ,bra,revealing her huge,firm,luscious tits to marzia,who licked her lips at the sight of them,making hannah's smirk wider as she seductively removed her thong,revealing her clean shaven pussy,which made marzia purr.**

**"tell me marzia san,do you want me ? do you want me as badly as i want you right now ?"**

**"i do,i want you hannah,i want you more then i've ever wanted to be with pewdie"**

**"say that last part again for me,marzia san"**

**"i want you more then i've ever wanted to be with pewdie"**

**"i knew you did marzia san,i just wanted to hear those words come from your lips-now marzia san,before i show you the ultimate pleasure,promise me you'll be mine forever,and that you'll leave pewdie,and that you truly love me"**

**"i do love you hannah,i'll leave pewdie for you beacuse i want to be with you forever,and i will be"**

**marzia,by this point,was entirely seduced and sexually hypnotised by hannah-hannah knew if she could play on marzia's emotions enough,then use her sexual prowess to overload her mind,marzia would break,and would become hers-in short,hannah had planned to make marzia her lover for a long time,and finally,hannah had what she wanted-the minx had her prize,she had her cutiepie,and now,she was going to enjoy what came next.**

**"im glad to hear that,marzia san,beacuse now,im going to show you just how much i've loved you all this time,and how badly i've wanted to show you how much i love you"**

**hannah hungrily kissed marzia,coiling her own tounge around marzia's,drawing purrs of affection from marzia as hannah also began to slowly grind their pussies together,which made both hannah and marzia begin to get hornier,hannah more so then marzia,as she had been the one who had planned this,and it worked perfectly for her-hannah finally had marzia,and was finally experincing what she had only dreamt of,the ultimate form of happiness,at least to her-having sex with cutiepie marzia,or,as she would call her from now on,her marzia-beacuse,in hannah's eyes,marzia belonged to her now.**

**"mmmmmmm hannah,oh god,oh your pussy rubbing against mine is making me feel so good,mmm oh hannah,oh please dont stop"**

**"i dont plan on stopping marzia my love"**

**hannah licked her lips at the sight before her-marzia was wet with sweat,the sex was making her horny,and she would soon completely forget about pewdiepie for good,and when she did,she knew marzia would enjoy being hannah's lover,beacuse hannah would treat marzia the way she should be treated,like a princess,like hannah's hot,sexy princess-hannah noticed marzia was transfixed on her huge,firm,succulent bouncing boobs,and as their pussies got ever wetter,she said,nearly breathless.**

**"mmmmmmmm,marzia my love,i see you looking at my tits,if you want to hold them,to play with them,to taste them,go ahead,i want you to like their taste,beacuse they are all yours"**

**"i'd love to taste your tits hannah"**

**and that's exactly what marzia did-she grabbed one of hannah's huge tits with her hands,and began to lick it,making hannah purr,marzia licked it all over as hannah grinded their pussies together,the combined pleasure making hannah even more horny,she had dreamed of marzia tasting her tits,it was something she'd wanted for a long time,and now it was happening,she could barely contain her pleasure.**

**"oh god marzia,mmmmm you must really like my tits,mmmm"**

**"they taste so good hannah,i dont wanna stop,ever,they taste far to good"**

**"then dont stop marzia san,dont ever stop my love"**

**marzia would continue to lick hannah's breast,as hannah continued to fuck marzia,hannah was begining to feel she was going to orgasam soon,and with all the pleasure she was getting,she knew that moment that she would soon share with her lover marzia would be a moment of pure sexual bliss,one she had longed for for so long now-marzia had turned to sucking on hannah's nipple,making it erect in the process,swapping tits constantly,making hannah and herself much hornier as not only were they both being pleasured by one another at this point,but at the same time as well,and it was growing,growing to a point of sexual climax that both ladies would never forget.**

**"ahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk marzia san,i think im going to cummmmmm"**

**"then let's cum together hannah"**

**"mmmmmmm fuckkkkk,sounds like,a plan"**

**hannah smiled,as did marzia as they both shouted out one another's names as they finally hit their climax and cummed over one another.**

**"MARZIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**

**"HANNAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"**

**the two girls collapsed into one another's arms,exhausted,they were both panting,but smiling as well,marzia wrapped her legs around hannah's waist as they layed there,and kissed her on the lips,wrapping her arms around hannah,before saying.**

**"i never thought that when i came over to stay with you,i'd end up finding the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with hannah,but you make me feel so good,you make me feel alive,you make me feel,like a woman"**

**"marzia san,you make me feel all those things and so much more,i am so glad you finally see that we are meant to be together,you and me,not you and pewdie-talking of which,i have an idea of how we can let him know you and him are no longer an item"**

**"i bet it's a dirty,sexy way isnt it hannah san"**

**"mmmmm,i love it when you talk japanese to me marzia san"**

**they both giggled and kissed one more time,and as they did,hannah grabbed her mobile and took a picture of the passionate embrace,then tweeted it directly to pewdiepie-the two then seperated the kiss,smiling at one another.**

**"so,you think he'll see it ?"**

**"oh,if he doesnt marzia san,one of his bros will,and tell him,and then,he'll know-but let's not even think about him anymore,let me show you more of my love for you marzia san,my love,my everything,my destiny"**

**hannah would warmly embrace marzia once again,the two wrapping their arms around one another as they kissed,hannah finally had her way,she had exactly what she wanted,and,in the weeks that followed,pewdiepie found out marzia was now with hannah,he still made videos,he never showed though that deep down inside,he was extremely sad,distraught at loosing marzia,whereas marzia and hannah,well they lived sexually ever after.**

**End !**

**If You Like It,Please Leave A Review,Favourite It,Or Even if You Hate It,Leave Feedback :)**


End file.
